rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Overnight Adventure
Overnight Adventure is the 16th short. It aired on February 23, 2018. Plot One afternoon, Nicholas is talking to Jun, Josiah, Ryusei, and William about why he likes taking trains overnight. William announces that Nicholas is taking an overnight train that night, which excites Nicholas. He later boasts about it to Spencer and Angel Ace. That night, Nicholas is coupled to Ian and they are preparing to head out. Their crews arrives, and Nicholas questions them stopping at Arby's on the way to work. They then start checking the train before departure. As Nicholas sees another train pass by, he is more anxious to leave. Later on, Nicholas and Ian are all clear to head out. The duo have a nice trip on the way to Altoona, where they stop so that Ryusei can couple to them. Once Ryusei is coupled on, they all set out to tackle the hill. Once they reach the top, Ryusei decouples as Nicholas and Ian continue downhill. Later on, they enter the Keystone Corridor, where Ian is surprised to not see any Keystone or SEPTA trains running. Nicholas reminds him that they aren't running because it's too early in the morning. After dawn, they finally arrive in Newark, NJ, where they meet up with Josiah and William, who ask them how their journey went. They are later joined by Wario and Waluigi, who just delivered Q160. Josiah and William soon need to leave, as they are to take 19G to Conway Yard, and Waluigi has to leave too, as he needs to take the juice train to Florida with Alan. When the other are gone, Nicholas, Ian, and Wario are left alone. The trio decide to play Super Smash Bros. for the time being. Characters * Nicholas * Ian * Josiah * William * Jun * Ryusei * Spencer * Angel Ace * Wario * Waluigi * Bulge * Woody * Murase * Buzz * NS engineer (not named) * NS conductor (not named) * Alan (does not speak) * Mordecai (cameo) * Sportacus (cameo) * Ash (cameo) * Cure Black (cameo) * Vera (cameo) * Ralph (cameo) * Rigby (cameo) * Shawn (cameo) * Jaden (mentioned) * Mr. Edwards (mentioned) * Larry (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * City and Country * Toronto Rail Lands * NS Pittsburgh Line * Altoona * Amtrak Keystone Route * Conrail NJT * Pittsburgh (mentioned) Trivia * This short marks the first of a few things: ** Ian, Wario, and Waluigi's first speaking roles. ** First time Altoona visually appears in Rails of Highland Valley. ** It is revealed that Ian loves Silver Streak and often annoys Nicholas about it. It is also revealed that he hates working for the Conrail Shared Assets. * References to Arby's, South Hills Village, Washington Junction, the Pittsburgh Light Rails, and Chalk Hill are made. * The creator's railfan catch of Ryusei leading a local at Belle Isle with Jaden and another SD40-2 is mentioned. * When Nicholas says "Do you know what?", to Spencer and Angel Ace, it is a reference to the ''Thomas and Friends ''episode, "Duck Takes Charge". * When Ryusei helps Nicholas and Ian, references to the ''Thomas and Friends ''episode "Fish" are made. Goofs * Some scenes fade too quickly. * Lag is encountered in some scenes. Short Category:Shorts Category:Season 3